Pony'mon- Gotta Make Friendships With E'm All!
by NinjaPiplup
Summary: Two Poke'mon- Fennekin and Piplup have a wonderful life with their trainer, Hailey. But when Fennekin finds a vortex portal, they find themselves in a strange world. The world of the ponies. If they want to go home, they must find the Elements of Harmony. But can it ever be accomplished?
1. Chapter 1

Pony'mon- Gotta Make Friendships With E'm All!

Chapter 1

It was a typical day for Fennekin and Piplup. The breeze made the air smell like roses in a field. Sinnoh was a beautiful place, and their trainer, Hailey, was as nice as any trainer could be. She was no rough, and she awarded them after every battle with poffins. So, Fennekin and Piplup were having a battle against Hailey's rival, Barry. "Fennekin!" Hailey bellowed. "Fire Blast!". Fennekin threw out a scorching hot blast of fire at Barry's Torterra. Torterra fell down on the sandy battlefield. "No! Torterra!" Barry shouted. "Alright, then! Go Herrecross!" "Switch out, Fennekin!" Hailey instructed. "Go, Piplup!" Piplup burst out of Its Poke'ball and onto the sandy battlefield. "Blizzard!" Piplup drew up a humungous and icy blizzard. The blizzard hit Herrecross, but he was still up. "Herrecross, Megahorn!" Barry commanded. Herrecross charged toward Piplup with Its horn. "Dodge it!" Hailey barked. Piplup swiftly avoided the Megahorn attack. "Waterfall!" She ordered. Piplup cloaked himself in a stream of water and charged at Herrecross. Herrecross fell down on the ground. "No! Herrecross!" Barry wailed in despair. "Great job, guys!" Hailey congratulated. We'll rest at one of the Resort Area cabins tonight. A few hours later, the team reached the cabin. "Alright, you two." Hailey grabbed the attention of her Poke'mon. " There is a beach in the back yard. Do not go beyond there. I want you to be in my sight. Do you understand?" Fennekin and Piplup nodded as if they got what she was talking about. Later, Hailey entered her room so she could sleep. Fennekin and Piplup were outside on the backyard beach. "You see the ocean out there?" Fennekin asked Piplup. "Ya." Piplup responded. "Something is drawing me to explore there." Fennekin said strangely. "Are you CRAZY!" Piplup remarked. "Hailey told us not to leave the backyard!" "So? Rules are for breaking!" Fennekin replied. "Now, Surf me over the ocean!" "Well, okay..." Piplup said wearily. Soon, Fennekin and Piplup were over the ocean. "Hey! Keep your head high! I hate water!" Fennekin yelled occasionally. Soon, they reached a cave. "The power is strong here!" Fennekin announced. The two friends wandered into the cave. Fennekin's eyes caught something. She saw a glimmering rock. "Hey, Piplup!" She said. I think that this is the source of the power I was talking about!" Fennekin walked on the rock. But she put enough weight on it to cause it to fall of the cave wall. Behind the mystic rock was a swirling vortex,and it was sucking our two heroes in! "Quick! Grab onto this rock!" Piplup screamed. His hand was already on the rock, grabbing Fennekin with his other hand (or wing.). But it was no use the gravity of the vortex was so strong, it sucked Fennekin and Piplup in. Just before they completely sucked in, Fennekin yelled,"I'm sorry Piplup! This was all my faaaauuuuuulllllllttttttt!" Both of the young Poke'mon vanished into the darkness.

(Sorry To End This Chapter On A Cliffhanger.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An unconscious Fennekin and Piplup lay on the floor of a dark, and lonely forest. Soon, Piplup regained his consciousness. "Wake up, Fennekin!" he cried. But Fennekin did not move a millimeter. "Oh, Arceus, where the heck are we?" Fennekin slowly opened here eyes and gazed at Piplup. "Where are we, Piplup?" She asked faintly. "I don't know, but wherever we are, let's set up camp, just like we did when we were in the Survival Area." Answered Piplup. "Alright, then." Fennekin replied. "Gather some dead branches and moss. I think right here would be a great spot to set up camp." And soon our two heroes gathered materials to create a shelter and small campfire. Later that night, Fennekin used her Ember attack to get their small fire running. All they had to eat was Piplup's "Glacier Stew" which was really a combination of a weak Blizzard and Hydro Pump attack. The next morning, Fennekin and Piplup returned the supplies to their natural habitat, and the two Poke'mon continued through the forest to see if they could find help in order to reunite with Hailey. A while on the trail, Fennekin's sharp ears picked up a howling noise."What was that?" She asked. Something big leaped over them. They were Mightyena-Like things- made out of wood! "I have a good idea." said Piplup. "What?"asked Fennekin. "RUN!" Piplup screamed. Our two heroes ran for their dear lives, but before the wooden things could kill them, Fennekin used Fire Blast and the wood things burned to the rubble. "Uh, Fennekin." Piplup said. "Ya," Fennekin replied. "I don't think were in Sinnoh anymore." Piplup said. "Okay, enough with The Wizard Of Oz!" Fennekin said. "Look...At...This..." In front of them was a giant farm. "Are we at Floccesy Ranch? Are we in Unova?" Fennekin wondered."No,there is no Poke'mon." Piplup replied. "We must be somewhere else." They walked around the strange place. Soon, they came to a bakery decorated with lots of pink. Fennekin heard footsteps. "Someone's coming! She quietly yelled. "Hide!" Out of the pink-full buliding came a pink Rapidash-like thing was happily bouncing out. "That was close." Fennekin whispered in our hero's hiding spot, which was behind a trash can. They walked up a beautiful clearing and saw a beautiful house."Hide!" Fennekin yelled! A yellow Rapidash-like creature steadily walked into its house. Later, the duo came across tent-like buildings. The most amazing shook Fennekin's eyed until she yelled, "Hide!" A beautiful,white Rapidash-like thing elegantly walked into her home. Soon, they arrived back into the Town Square. Something zipped by them, clearing the clouds. Our heroes walked up to a library. "Hey,maybe we could find some books about this place."Piplup said. "Okay." Fennekin said. Little did they know, but somebody was watching them. A small, Axew-like thing eyed them from a window and exlaimed, "Uh, Twilight." the creature said. "Yes,Spike." A female voice came from somewhere in the library. "Someponies are standing at your door, and I'm getting the feeling they are acting suspicious." "Alright, Spike." This "Twilight" said. "I'll go have a look." As Piplup and Fennekin were discussing, the door flung open. "Hold It!" Barked Twilight.

(End of chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Asked Twilight. "Who knows?" Piplup responded. "Well, who are you?" Wondered Twilight. "I'm Fennekin." Fennekin announced. "And I'm Piplup." Piplup said proudly. "My name is Twilight." Twilight introduced. "And this is Spike." Twilight pointed to a small Axew-Like thing. "One of us!A dragon type!" Piplup declared. "Eh, what are you talking about?" asked Spike. "Where do you come from?" Twilight asked our two heroes. "Sinnoh." Fennekin said. "How far is it from here?" "What in all of Equestria is Sinnoh?" "Our home place." Piplup replied. "Okay." Twilight said. "I'll go see if my books say anything." Twilight let Fennekin and Piplup inside her home (which was a library.) Later... "I can't find anything!" Twilight exclaimed. KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK! Came a noise. Twilight opened the door. Standing there was a Rapidash-Like thing with a blond mane and orange body with a straw hat. "Hay, Twilight." said the thing. "Oh, hi, Applejack. Come right in." Twilight said. "I recognize you two." Applejack said. "You rowdies were out by ma farm." KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK! Came a noise. Applejack went to get the door. There was another Rapidash-Like thing, but this one had wings. It had a rainbow mane and blue body. "Hey, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "Hey, I think I saw you guys when I was clearing the clouds. I would of stopped to say hi, but I was too busy." Rainbow Dash said. KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK! Came a noise. Rainbow Dash went to get the door. "HIIIIIII!" said a Rapidash-Like thing that was totally pink. "Hey,Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash greeted. "That's who we saw by the bakery!" Said Fennekin. "Hi! Do you like parties?" Pinkie Pie asked. KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK! Came a noise. Pinkie Pie went to go open the door. "Oh, my Pinkie Pie." said a Rapidash-Like thing at the door. She had a purple mane and white body. "Hi! Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "That's the one we saw at the tent houses!" Piplup said. "Hello darlings." Rarity said. KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK! Came a noise. Rarity went to get the door. "Uh,Hi,Rarity." Said a shy Rapidash-Like thing. "Hello, Fluttershy." Rarity said. "That's the one we saw at the clearing." Uh,Hi,Pretties." Said Fluttershy. She was yellow with a pink mane. "Can you get us back home?" Asked Fennekin. "I'll ask Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I am sorry if the past 2 chapters were monotonous.)

"Spike." Twilight said. "Get me a scroll." Spike got a scroll and pen and wrote down everything Twilight said. "Dear Princess Celestia," The letter read. "I have come across two creatures I have never seen before. They claim to have come from a land called Sinnoh. I know it is not an area within Equestria, but do you know a way we can get them back? Your faithful student, Twilight." Spike blew on the scroll and it evaporated and a green gas headed north. "I didn't know Axews could do that!" Piplup said with wonder. A few minutes later, Spike began chocking. "Is he all right?" Asked Fennekin with worry. Spike coughed up a scroll with a golden "C" as a seal. "My faithful student, Twilight," Spike began reading out loud. "Princess Luna and I had a discussion about this, and we figured it out. Take the 6 elements of harmony and place them in a circle. Put someone(s) in the circle, and the person(s) will be sent back to where they came from, and exactly the same place where they were when they came here. Good luck. From, Princess Celestia. P.S: Princess Luna said Hi." "Okay." Twilight said. I've got the keepsake box somewhere it my library." But after a little bit... "I can't find it!" Twilight bellowed. But after a whole day of looking... "I found it!" Twilight exclaimed. She opened the box. Twilight gasped. "This can't be good." Fennekin said. "The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight gasped. "There GONE!" Everyone in the room screamed. "MMMWWWAHHAAHHAAHAA" Came a very loud noise outside. Everyone rushed out of the library to find a huge Arceus-Like thing towering over them holding valuable-looking pieces of jewelry. "Discord." Twilight said. "I thought we defeated you!" Twilight said. "Well, yes and no." Said Discord. "Anyway, who cares. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The ground began to quake and rise. Many environments grew around them. "If you want these little toys, race around this arena Hunger Games style and reach the end to fight me." "That's easy." Twilight said. "We have the power of friendship on our side." "Oh," Discord said. "There are two catches,though. First of all, you're on your own. Discord sent all 9 players onto different parts of the arena. "Second of all," Discord announced sinisterly. "You will be hunted by Timberwolves!" Many Mightena-Like things appeared in the arena. "That's what I saw in the woods!" Fennekin said from somewhere. "Let the games...BEGIN!" Discord announced laughing evilly."MMMWWWAHAAHAAHAA!"

(End of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 coming soon.!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The game began. Spike was given an inflammable set of bow and arrows. (Because, What the heck! How is thing going to defend itself?)

The Players:

Twilight Sparkle

Battle Style: Magic Spells

Applejack

Battle Style: "Apple Buck E'm!"

Rarity

Battle Style: Dazzle the foe

Pinkie Pie

Battle Style: Laugh at the foe like their jerks

Rainbow Dash

Battle Style:"Need for Speed!"

Fluttershy

Battle Style:Animal Armies!

Fennekin

Battle Style: Fire attacks

Piplup

Battle Style: Water Attacks

Spike

Battle Style:Fire Arrows

Twilight

Three Timberwolves honed in on Twilight. She tried to recall a spell. Then, the light bulb struck. Twilight's horn began to glow. She shot a purple beam at the woody wolves. BAM! They were gone. "I need to find everyone." She said.

Applejack

A giant Timberwolf crouched towards tonight's supper. Its jaws opened, about to kill Applejack. Applejack swiftly reacted. She kicked up and the creature broke to the rubble. Twilight came up to her. "Let's find everyone else." Twilight said.

Rarity

Twin Timberwolves followed Rarity in awe. Rarity turned around and sent a flash of beauty. The Timberwolves were so astonished, they fainted. Applejack and Twilight at the opposite side of the clearing. "We have to find the others." Said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie

A dozen Timberwolves huddled around Pinkie Pie. But that didn't matter to her. She laughed hysterically. The wooden creatures were so annoyed, they walked away. Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight appeared in the woods. "We must gather everyone." Rarity exlaimed.

Rainbow Dash

Thousands of wolves gathered around the Pegasus. Rainbow Dash zipped through the air, knocking everyone down like bowling pins. All of the other Mane 6 but Fluttershy appeared on the hill "I'll go look for everypony else." Rainbow Dash offered.

Fluttershy

A wooden wolf attacked Fluttershy. She ordered her bears to wreck down the beasts. Soon, there was nothing but debris. Rainbow Dash was soaring through the sky. "Follow me." She said. "Uh, Okay." Fluttershy replied.

Spike

It was Spike against five Timberwolves, with a stock of five arrows. But with perfect aim, he managed to light the arrows and burn the beasts. The Mane 6 appeared in the woods. "Where's the newcomers?" He asked.

Fennekin

Fennekin had already killed dozens of Timberwolves, and she needed to find all of her allies. "Fennekin!" came a voice behind a large bramble wall. It was Piplup. "Hang on! I'll get us together!" Fennekin yelled. She used her Ember attack to burn a hole for Piplup to walk into. "Thanks." Piplup said. "I owe you one." A quake struck the arena. The center core began to rise. And the two Poke'mon were on it. In the sky, our two heroes could see the Mane 6. "Hey, down there!" Piplup yelled. This got their attention. "What are you doing up there?" Twilight bellowed. "We don't know!" Fennekin replied. "MMWWAAHAAHAA!" Came a loud noise. It was Discord. "Now..." Discord began. "You must battle me." Discord laughed evilly. "Without help from the ponies. MMWWAAHAAHAA!"

(End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fennekin used Fire Blast on Discord. However, the demon reflected it like throwing a feather at someone. Piplup attacked with Blizzard. Still, no effect. Discord swiped the two Poke'mon with his claws. Much blood spilled onto the clearing. Scars scattered on the duo's face. Piplup grabbed out his copy of A Wrinkle in Time. He flipped to one of his favorite quotes. "You have something It doesn't have." Piplup read. He flipped further into the book. "It didn't have love." "Love for what?" Piplup wondered. "Well," Fennekin replied. "Since Discord is a demon of Chaos, he doesn't..." "Have love for his land!" The heroes said at the exact same time. "Well, what can we say about our homeland?" Fennekin asked. "How about the 17 types?" Piplup recommended. "Alright." Replied Fennekin. "Grass,Fire,Water." They began. "Ow!" said Discord. "You're giving me a headache!" "Electric, Psychic, Fighting." they continued. Discord's pain grew. "Ice, Bug, Poison." Discord threw up. "Normal, Dark, Steel." Discord was dancing in pain. "Ground, Rock, Flying." Discord spun around. "Ghost..." Discord looked like he was about to explode. "And... DRAGON!" Piplup and Fennekin's eyes began to glow. Above them was a jewel made up of all the types of the Poke'mon world. "It can't be..." Said Twilight ,who was watching the battle from the ground. "It's their world's Dimensional Stone. Another stone appeared. "That's our Dimensional Stone!" It was coated with the colors of the Elements of Harmony. The two stones came next to each other, firing a beam of unimaginable power. Discord was caught in this beam and began to shrivel. "It won't matter." the demon said. "I will still be with my master." "What master?" Fennekin asked. But by the time she finished her thought, Discord was gone. In his place were the 6 Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash flew up and picked the heroes up, along with the Elements. The Mane 6, Spike, and our duo headed back to Twilight's library. "Bye,we'll miss you." Twilight said. "We'll miss you two." Piplup replied. Twilight placed the Elements in a complete circle. And they shone a relic glow. The two Poke'mon stepped in. The circle produced a flash of light. In an instant, they were gone. Piplup and Fennekin awoke to find themselves back in the cave they started in. "Come on." Fennekin said. "Let's Surf over the ocean back to the cabin." And so they did. They were on their backyard beach in Desert Resort. They spotted Hailey calling for them. "Piiiipppplluuuuuuppp! Feeeeennnneeekkkkiiiinnnn!" She wailed. She caught a glimpse of our heroes. "There you guys are!" she said excitedly, running towards them. She gave them a hug. "I was looking everywhere for you. Come and have some Poffins with the rest of the team." And so they did. They told the party about their adventure. (Though they refused to believe it.) You may think this is the end of the story, but all stories never truly end...

(End of Chapter 6. Epilogue coming Soon!)


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

The dimension was silent. A demon stepped up to an odd-looking statue. "Master," the demon said. "I have failed you." "It's alright, Discord." the statue said. "You have generated more than enough evil energy to be on schedule. Now, go rest in the Resting Chamber." "Yes, my lord." Discord replied. "DARKRAI!" the statue bellowed. A dark figure obeyed immediately. "What is it my lord?" Darkrai asked. "Bring me the Asorbarator." "Yes, my lord." Darkrai replied. In a few minutes, he arrived with a device containing a pink pixie. "Bi?" It cried. "Turn it on." the statue ordered. Darkrai flipped a switch. Six lasers began to charge up, then shocked the innocent creature. "BBBBBIIIIIII!" It wailed. Darkrai grabbed a jar. Glowing, green, fluid poured from a hole in the machine. Darkrai caught the substance in the jar, and showed it to the statue. "Ah, Dimensional Fluid." the statue said. "We can use this to release me from this slumber I've had for three years." Darkrai unleashed a Dark Void attack. He poured the fluid into the vortex. "Do you want the energy sucker to be in anyplace particular?" Darkrai asked. "Nah," the statue replied. "Okay, then." Darkrai sent the dark portal in someplace random. Little did he know, (and little did he care.) he sent the vortex of evil... toward the Everfree Forest.


End file.
